


Silent Shame

by Shaykippers



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Deaf Character, Gen, Mentions of verbal abuse, Poetry, Prejudice, Social Commentary, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaykippers/pseuds/Shaykippers
Summary: "Your so called “inclusive” society sweeps my existence under the rug,As it does with all others deemed imperfect or broken."A poem about ableism and the deaf and hard of hearing.





	Silent Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm probably going to write some things like this from time to time that aren't based in any fandom, hopefully some people can enjoy these! I wrote this poem from the perspective of a deaf person, although I am not deaf or hard of hearing myself. However, I have friends who are, and I took two years of ASL in high school from someone who was hard of hearing (if my memory is correct) and worked as an interpreter. During this time I absolutely fell in love with what I got to know of deaf culture and was appalled at how they were often treated throughout history, let alone today! If anything in this poem is misrepresented or offends someone, please let me know and I will take action to fix it, because the last thing I want to do is hurt someone or portray something incorrectly. Hopefully you enjoy!

It’s not my fault I’m not like you.  
Don’t hurt me with your vile words  
Just to take out your frustrations  
And “clear” your darkened mind

It’s not my fault that my language isn’t like yours.  
You act like you are superior for having an elaborate spoken dialect,  
While I am left to sit in silent shame  
Over the artful blur of hands that is my mode of communication

I’m angry that I’m misrepresented,  
If I’m acknowledged at all.  
Your so called “inclusive” society sweeps my existence under the rug,  
As it does with all others deemed imperfect or broken.  
If I am called forth in media,  
It only ends up perpetuating stereotypes about my culture.

I’m angry that ableism exists.  
Why am I considered broken or less of a person,  
When the bigots that label me in such a cruel fashion   
Are the ones truly deserving those titles?

I’m sad that my culture has no place in this society,  
As it is rich and beautiful,   
Complex but simple.  
If only people were willing to accept those individuals,  
Free from the conventional molds that most are forced into at a young age,  
But that won’t change.  
Some other minorities may start to find acceptance,  
But mine will always be “difficult” to integrate.


End file.
